The Fleet
The Fleet is an organization created by XPeaceChill. Its origins are in the Old CErver, in early June of 2011. The Fleet is a large organization based around making CErver life easier for fellow members and to have influence all across the world. It is known to establish outposts, buildings or areas opened only to members of the Fleet, utilized for housing members and supplying them with varying kinds of services when needed. Origins As stated, the Fleet originated on the Old CErver. It was based in the sky city known as Zephyr, the most populated city of the Old World. It gained about 38 members during it's time on the Old World. It gained influence in multiple towns and locations, a very prominent organization. Around September of 2011, the Fleet went on hiatus along with the retirement of the Old World. In November of the same year, Fleetmaster XPeaceChill (aka Eagle) returned to the CErver, and the revival of the Fleet began in the New World. It's revival began with Eagle's construction of Outpost Alpha in the city of New Hancock, a town owned by Fleet member 412maksim. Reflecting on a slight amount of disorganization of the group, Eagle introduced the hierarchy reform, implementing groups and rewards to members of certain merit. Ranking Ranking up in the Fleet is rather simple. Helping out around Fleet territory is a good way to gain respect with higher ranking members. Ranking up opens up more perks to members. Top 4 The Top 4, as the group title implies, are the four highest ranking members in the Fleet, as decided on by the Fleetmaster. The top spot is always occupied by the Fleetmaster. The second, third and fourth spot are occupied by his second, third and fourth in command, respectively. These members are the Fleetmaster's hand-picked elite, the best of the best, and his go-to people when it comes to politics within the group. Members of the Top 4 have access to the Fleet Warehouse in New Hancock. They are responsible for voting users in and rarely out of the group, and also decide when certain members should rank up. They are also able to sponsor new members to join the Fleet. Hawks Barring the Top 4, Hawks are the strongest, and most respected members of the Fleet. Much work has taken them to this title, and are always next in line for a spot in the Top 4 if one of them are unable to preform their duties. Hawks get the best perks in Fleet Outposts, and are priority over lower members. Like the Top 4, they have access to the Fleet Warehouse and can also sponsor new members. Sparrows Sparrows are the mid-tier group of the Fleet, well rounded members of the organization. They are able to create Fleet Outposts when reaching this rank, and have slightly better perks in Outposts than the bottom tier rank. As one would expect, it is not rare for one to become a Sparrow in a matter of a week or two, as opposed to a large amount of dedication to become a Hawk. Pidgeons Pidgeons are the common soldiers of the Fleet, and are often new or inactive members. They are the majority of the Fleet, often showcasing the sheer force and numbers of the group. Pidgeons cannot create Outposts, but are free to help out with Fleet projects with donations and other services. Territory The Fleet tries to spread influence all across the server, in hopes of having places for Fleet members to retreat to, and as a method of recruiting new members. The primary unit of territory are outposts, one or more building areas occupied by the Fleet. The Fleet uses the Greek alphabet in naming their outposts, ie Bravo is instead Beta, Charlie is instead Gamma, etc. Larger units are known as Chapters, and they often represent a whole geographic trait, ie Zephyr was once the Air Chapter. Outpost Alpha- New Hancock Outpost Beta- 'AlexTurbo's Pyramid '''Outpost Gamma-'''In Tad Lake '''Outpost Delta-'''In the first Stronghold found on the CErver '''Outpost Epsilon-'''In a desert '''Eagleton-' Small town not far from Outpost Gamma and the abandoned Golden Horde Outpost One '''Nether Chapter-aka The Fort, based in some Nether Ruins Members No. 1 XPeaceChill aka Eagle- Founder of the Fleet and Fleetmaster. No. 2 sheppersaga aka Shep- Former 2nd in command, Pidgeon No. 3 ThatOneGuyy- Former 3rd in command, Pidgeon No. 4 Krotoslol aka SuperTatorTots, Pidgeon No. 5 SuperKing91, Pidgeon No. 6 draco12333- Former 3rd in command, Pidgeon No. 7 xLakota aka SergeantPepper- 4th in command No. 8 Theivey3, Sparrow No. 9 The_Fly_Ninja aka Hanzo, Hawk No. 10 PezXCore aka MegaMan, Sparrow No. 11 Sondast, Pidgeon No. 12 MianMonty, Pidgeon No. 13 DarkMaterials, Pidgeon No. 14 TheGimped, Pidgeon No. 15 AlexTurbo, 2nd in command, Outpost Beta Leader No. 16 Tyrannus4842 aka Carver, Pidgeon No.17 InsaneEli7e, Pidgeon No. 18 Vongo1a, Pidgeon No. 19 KuramaFox, Pidgeon No. 20 Hellsliver, aka Agent_pedobear, Pidgeon No. 21 Friend1y, Hawk, Outpost Epsilon Leader No. 22 EXLemmy, Sparrow No. 23 MehcaJackson, Pidgeon No. 24 AlX223, Pidgeon No. 25 WoIfMan, Pidgeon No. 26 voidox, Pidgeon No. 27 Raich, Pidgeon No. 28 chewbacca419, Sparrow No. 29 Timohtep, Pidgeon No. 30 Zyptheranthes, Pidgeon No. 31 Gamerguy3379, Pidgeon No. 32 Loco Vader, Pidgeon No. 33 412maksim, 3rd in command No. 34 Sephyrklaas, Pidgeon No. 35 hooperr, Pidgeon No. 36 HazMatt94, Sparrow No. 37 Asylum1113, Pidgeon No. 38 Shenanigans135, Pidgeon No. 39 Keenan1082, Pidgeon No. 40 Tagd30, Sparrow No. 41 Ninja_Pablo, Sparrow No. 42 treewojima, Pidgeon No. 43 Arctic29Cat, Pidgeon Recruitment To join the Fleet, you must exhibit positive qualities, including intelligence, helpfulness, etc. New members can be sponsored by anyone who is a Hawk or higher. Then the Top 4 will vote on whether or not the person is elligible to join. Category:Group Category:The Fleet